A Christmas Twist of Fate
by Moma bear Emma Swan
Summary: A Christmas follow up to my story Unfinished Business and somewhat of my friend's Sinister case of the Pied Piper by my friend Dr. Serpico Emma and August visit HENRY at rehab as He recovers from Jasper Flute's attack and learn a shocking secret from their joint past, Wooden Swan. Hopefully This will give you so many Swan believer , WoodenSwan and WoodenBeliever feels you won't kno
1. Chapter 1

"A Christmas Twist of Fate" Momma bear Emma Swan

A Christmas follow up to my story Unfinished Business and somewhat of my friend's Sinister case of the Pied Piper by my friend Dr. Serpico Emma and August visit HENRY at rehab as He recovers from Jasper Flute's attack and learn a shocking secret from their joint past, Wooden Swan. Hopefully This will give you so many Swan believer , WoodenSwan and WoodenBeliever feels you won't know what do with them. Some Blue fairy bashing. I'd like to thank : oncer4forlife11 for her encouragement and helping me decide to make this a Christmas story and for being a overall Great Swan Believer Friend if you like this mother-Son duo Check out her collection of one-shots. The character of Nick was inspired by one on the former soap Guiding light who showed up to help Characters around Christmas. This is first season of course.

"You sure you want to go with me to visit Henry in the Hospital? At least Regina let Henry stay in town rather than go to Boston for his treatment. He's still not completely himself." I say.

"I'm surprised she didn't take him to California just to get him away from you" August says. "Yes, I want to see my little buddy I wasn't allowed to see him when he was in th for nearly a month and besides its Christmas Eve."

"These have been the longest months of my life between the mass kidnappings and Henry recovering. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I do Henry." I'm nearly in tears again. "I've cried more in the last few months than I have the rest of my nearly 29 years. I don't think I' would have gotten through it with my sanity intact without Mary-Margret and you August."

"He's going to back his old self and he'll be back home soon EM" he says giving me a comforting hug which I return.

"You know why you feel such a connection to Mary Margret, don't you?"

"Yeah, because she's my closest Female friend I have had since I was in the 6th grade, and the first adult I've totally trusted since Henry's dad."

"Come on Princess You have to believe what Henry told you at least a little bit." He tells me "I've seen you reading Henry's book you."

"So, they're cool alterative takes on classic fairy tales this version of Snow White is a bad ass bandit princess."

"Your Mom can be tough" he says with a huge grin.

"Whatever you say I don't want to argue with you right now." I tell him as we walk out the door armed with a huge stack of X Men and Avengers comics and Henry's book, I borrowed it a few days ago, I know the kid's itching to get it back.

"Good should keep him busy till they decide if he can have surgery for his hearing, unless Regina has him doing school work. He does need to do some he's too smart to fall behind in school. I have no idea who's brains he got."

"You are smart Emma" August says I Just smile. Ok, Emma He's just a friend.

'We need to pick up his Mini Christmas tree" August reminds me

"I hope the Hospital won't get all Scrooge about him having a little tree. If they are maybe we should sick Mr. Gold on them, He seems fond of Henry he'd want to see him get some Christmas Cheer" I say.

"If you send him you know he'll be allowed to have the tree. Heck they will let the little man have a tree lot if he asked for one if Gold commands it" August says "It should be all decked out in Star Wars and Marvel Ornaments. I asked Mr. French to find some, it's not traditional but it'll make him happy."

"Thank you August you are a good friend to me and Henry."

"I try to be my princess" he says gallantly.

Calm down Emma he's just a friend, I think to myself. "I'm not a Princess, you blockhead!" I tell him playfully "You actually believe my kid's fantasy August, If you do who do you think you are?"

"You pretty much hit the nail on the head when you called me 'Blockhead'" he says grinning.

"Who are you Charlie Brown? He's not a fairy tale character?" I ask trying to hold back laughter.

"You'll see who I am hopefully soon" he says staring at his foot for some reason and rubbing his leg.

"We better get to the stores before they close even Gold's and Granny's close early on Christmas Eve."

"First Game of Thorns Florist" I say.

"Hello Sheriff" the older man greets me. "I hope this was what you wanted I know personal Christmas trees for patients can only be so tall and can't be real. I think the little guy would enjoy a tree better than a poinsettia It's a shame he has to be stuck in a hospital on Christmas, such a sweet kid from what I've seen, didn't deserve what happened none of them did. Wherever that Monster disappeared to, I hope He's not having a Merry Christmas" Moe says

"And the New Year finds him prison" August adds.

"I'm adding this on the House "he says handing me a box of what look to be homemade candies. "And one for each of his lovely mothers" he adds.

"You didn't have to do that Mr. French, but maybe since you gave Regina one, miss no fun nutrition nut lets Henry eat his" I say taking out a piece of fudge.

"It's Christmas and he can't be home, surely she will, I like knowing I made a sick or injured kid smile especially at Christmas. I lost my own little girl when she was eight in a accident, the details are fuzzy, for some reason. In fact it's 1/2 off since it's going to Henry in rehab. Here's the Hallmark ornaments you requested. I ordered them on line since the nearest one in is in Hartford, my van's radar started smoking when I Got to the town line" He says. "Though it'd be more fun for you three to decorate it together than for me to pre decorate it besides, less chance any will break before you get there. Wouldn't be any fun for him to stare at a headless Luke Skywalker till New Year's."

"Besides I don't want my Kid to get cut on a busted Wolverine, I think he has enough problems as it is right now."

"My baby girl Izzy was all about Disney princesses, loved sleeping Beauty" Moe says. "Merry Christmas Miss Swan."

"Oh you're too kind I'm not used to small town niceness yet" I tell him. I see a picture of what I assume is his daughter on the wall with someone who looks like her mom.

"Get used to it Princess" August says as I write a check. "There are nice people here and will be even nicer when you break the curse."

"Whatever you say Charlie Brown" I say.

"Merry Christmas Mr. French" I say as I walk out.

"You see he doesn't seem cursed. He remembers his daughter very clearly it seems and even has a picture to prove she existed probably going to visit her in the cemetery soon. .Fairy tale characters don't have photographs."

"The memories are fake memories I'm sure. His daughter is probably a "Disney Princess" and lives on the other side of town thinking her dad deserted her or is dead. The pictures were products of the curse. Regina isn't stupid. The world the curse created has to seem real to them." August rattles on, I just shake my head

Next Mr. Gold's Right? I hope he is in a good mood" I say. "He doesn't seem like he'd be in the Christmas Spirit."

"Yes, I think he's not so bad just misses his family" August says.

"I have a feeling Gold has a past no one knows about too. He seems to know about parent Child relationships. He looks at Henry with such longing sometimes and maybe sadness. I can't blame the longing Henry's a great kid and a great son."

We got to the pawn shop in about five minutes. "Welcome Miss Swan you going to pick up the Boy's gift?"

"Yes" I say.

He flips through the book before saying "I'd like talk to your companion for a minute."

August walks over to the older man like he's going to the gallows "Pinocchio, Yes I've figured out who you really are, I thought you said you'd have her believing by New Year's Eve and this is Christmas eve. I don't see any signs she believes when she's giving her precocious son this book with such watered down versions of our stories. This version of Snow White is a scared little Rabbit. Their version of Peter Pan is a hero or at least not the monster he is in reality, believe me I've tangled with the boy who never grew up. How is she supposed to believe in the truth when she's stubbornly clinging to this" pointing to the book. "Heaven help us if she convinces Henry the curse isn't real."

"I still have a feeling the Curse will break soon, maybe even tonight. This is a night of miracles. Despite what she says I think Emma believes some or is ready to believe. Her walls are coming down like dynamite I think she's going to kiss her true love tonight and the curse will break."

"You seem to have a high opinion of yourself Puppet head, if you think you're savior's true love." Gold says.

"First I'm sorry I played you when I first came to town. Second you know there is more than one type of true love. I know I'm not good enough for Emma, her true love is Henry."

"All will be forgiven if the curse breaks like you think it will and I can go look for my real son."

"After that you'll leave me and my son alone won't you?" August asks like he's in a trance.

"You have a son?" he asks confused.

"I meant father don't know why I said son."

"You love Miss Swan and her son don't you?" He says.

"What's not to love about them they're great people."

"No I mean you're in love with her aren't you? What would your Papa say?"

"Like I said I'm not good enough for her even If I was in love with her" August states.

"While you sort your feelings out for Miss Swan why don't you steer her towards this Chess set instead of or in addition to the book. It was his great Grandfather Leopold's. I think the boy is mature enough to learn this regal game."

"And when he finds out it's his great grandfather's he'll love it even more" August says.

Just inside the door an older man with a long white beard watch's the scene, smiling.

"Emma I have another idea for his gift" August says.

"What is your idea Auggie?" I ask.

"You might think I'm crazy but Gold thinks he's ready and I agree for a chess board and he says it's an antique."

He brings it to me. It's truly beautiful, red or cherry wood I think with is that gold accents I have no idea what the pieces are made of but they're fancy. "This looks like something straight out of Harry Potter. Henry will love that" I tell them August and Gold share a look like they have secret.

"I don't think you're quite ready yet to know where this came from Miss Swan, but I hope soon for our sakes." Gold says.

"Not you too Gold" I say. "Have you been talking to my kid?"

"There's more to reality than what you can see with the naked eye miss Swan. Look with your heart. And with a child's imagination I know you heart is beginning to open."

Suddenly I feel like I'm watching a very much in love king and queen playing with their child watching with bated breath.

"How much do you want for the chess set and book?" I ask.

"Thirty dollars, it's buy one get one free. Though I know you would pay three times what I ask, I won't take advantage of your emotional state due to the holidays and your boy's injuries" Gold says.

"Thank you so much, I know my kid and my friend here think I'm a princess but I'm living on small town Sheriff's salary." He not only gives me a great price on my gifts but he puts them in a beautiful gold gift box.

"I can't believe he only made me pay thirty dollars for them both" I say as we leave Gold's.

"Hey Henry has that effect on even the coldest heart!" August says. "That's his magic."

"I hope I didn't have that cold of heart but he certainly melted mine" Emma says.

'You're cynical but not cold hearted. You love Henry, you love your mom, or Mary Margret as you know her" August says.

"Yes, I love them" I say.

"Next stop The Henry Chester Mills Rehabilitation Faculty," August says. I can't believe she named a rehab hospital after someone she killed even if he's her father he thinks to himself.

"Is that the name of Regina's father? What happened to him?"

''They say a heart attack" August says a note of suspicion in his voice.

"You don't seem to believe that" I say.

"Anyway I think he'd adore his name sake and be so impressed with how brave he is."

'Of course he would" I say.

We find a parking spot on the bottom of the new parking deck and head to the separate entrance marked Henry Chester Mills Rehabilitation center. I'm surprised how new everything looks; I can even smell the faint odor of paint. We read the signs; cardiac floor, stroke floor, spinal floor, post coma floor and pediatrics, second floor.

"Mary Margret says David has outpatient therapy."

Everything here seems so new, especially compared to the rest of the town. We get to the kids floor and I am pleasantly surprised how bright and colorful it is. There's even a indoor playground, at least my kid has a good place to recover.

"Put this on" August says producing two Santa hats.

"You don't have to ask twice I would normally say how corny, but Henry's my son and he'll love it."

When we get to room 219 A man with a beautiful golden retriever is leaving Henry's room. Henry waves saying "Merry Christmas MR. Duke, Merry Christmas Sunshine" he says probably to the dog. "See you next time." MR. Duke signs something back. The dog just gives him a sloppy kiss back, Regina looks disgusted but Henry grins.

"Henry go wash your face and hands, dogs are dirty and you're still healing." He rolls his eyes but gets his crutches and obeys.

"He's progressed to crutches from the walker I see. I hope he doesn't have too much time to get good at crutches or sign language" I say.

"That's something we agree on Miss Swan" Regina says "My son has convinced me to let you spend the night in the Christmas spirit. Tomorrow is OUR time Do not make me regret my decision to let you stay" Regina says.

"She can stay?" Henry asks.

"I hope you didn't guilt trip your mom too much" I say. He gives me a non-committal look.

"I have a gift for you Mayor Mills from me and Mr. French" I say giving her the candy.

"Thank you Miss Swan" she says sounding sincere. "Mmm homemade, I hope you have some for yourself and Henry too, but make sure he eats his dinner too even the vegetables."

"I do have some for us both and I will" I tell her.

"Don't tell Henry, I'm surprising him with our usual Christmas eve meal Chicken Parmesan, green beans/Carrots, and of course garlic bread with red velvet cake for desert" she says "And Miss Swan, don't worry about what to eat, you or your friend whom I wasn't expecting" she whispers.

"That's great; I know Henry must miss home. And thank you for including me and August" I whisper.

"Henry tells me you make a great Italian dinner. Me, I burn toast, and that's an improvement I used to burn water" I say.

"No wonder you're responsible for fifty percent of Granny's profits" Regina says. "I try to make sure my son has good meals. I need to make a note to raise the hospital food budget from the city. This stuff is usually not fit for the dog we don't have."

"Mary Margret's trying to teach me to cook. That reminds me; I should call her and ask her to bring the Christmas pjs she insisted we buy, if I'm spending the night."

"Henry you have the cell phone I got you with camera in it?" Regina asks.

"Yes" Henry says.

"Good I want Pictures of our sheriff in Christmas nightwear" she says.

My son just giggles. "Traitor" I say, but my son laughing again is such a sweet sound, that I'd forgive him if he posted pictures of them on every form of social media known to man.

"Dinner usually comes at 530 or 6" Regina says as she leaves.

"Great, over cooked chicken or fish on Christmas" he moans "But at least it's the three of us."

"You got to believe in miracles kid."

"Food related miracles?" he asks'

"You never know?" I say. I suddenly notice the three bears, they look very festive they have on tiny sweaters with Christmas trees on them, "Who's your bears' dresser kid?" I ask

"I don't know, I just woke up and they had sweaters on" he says. He's getting so good at lip reading.

"I need to call Mary Margret" I say, and then reach into the bag and take out another Santa hat, handing it to Henry, giving her a smile while she dials Mary Margaret. "Hey Merry Christmas Eve" I say as I walk into the hallway.

"When your mom gets off the phone, you want your first Gift?"

"OH YEA" he says, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Meanwhile out in the hallway, "Hey M, Regina is letting me have a sleep over with my kid, think you could bring the PJs you insisted I buy?"

"Of course I even snuck over to the boy's section and got Henry a pair. I guess I hoped the Christmas spirit would get to our Mayor and she would let you stay the night" my optimistic roomie tells me.

"You were right would you please bring the pairs?" I ask.

"Of course" she says.

"Ok see you in a few minutes" I say and head back into Henry's room.

August pulls the small tree from behind his back. "A mini Christmas tree!" his is eyes dance but then he says "I have nothing to decorate it with."

"Yes you do" he says bring out the bag of ornaments.

"Wow, Luke Skywalker, Yoda, all of the Avengers, Spiderman." He smiles when he sees a Snow white one, and a Pinocchio one. "A Sword one, a bow and arrow, where'd you find those?" he asks.

"Your Mom and I have our sources Partner" he says. I give him a look that says you're encouraging him.

"This is to make HIM happy" he reminds me.

"OK, I'll shut up, subject closed let's decorate." I smile seeing Henry had put on his Santa hat.

"My other mom would NOT let me decorate a tree that way. I mean ours are pretty but this is more fun" he says with one of his 1000 watt smiles. That makes Augusts' choices, which I'm sure have an agenda of making me believe in Henry's theory, a lot less infuriating anything for my kid.

"Late Breaking Operation Cobra News I know who August is" I say.

"Who?" he asks sounding hopeful.

"Charlie Brown" I say he looks at me confused. "Well He is a block head" both of them groan. I look at the tree and say "Well maybe he's Pinocchio." August looks at me stunned, "I know, Pinocchio is a kid" I say.

We have the tree almost finished when we hear a knock on the door. "Special Christmas delivery" a familiar cheerful voice says. I let in my roomie, who is even more cheerful than usual, in her not ugly Christmas sweater and earrings that look like Christmas lights. Her sweater has Santa reaching for some milk and cookies left out for him. "I brought your Christmas pjs Emma. So glad you get to stay. I got you a pair too Henry."

"Thank you Miss B, Mom can't find my Christmas pjs that she bought before." Henry opens his to find a onesie set in red and green plaid with Snoopy and Woodstock on top of his decorated dog house To top the over dose of cute it's footie pjs.

"Now Emma please wear it, I know that's usually too cutesy for you."

"Of course I will, I want to make Henry smile."

"Oh Emma the tree looks great, so Henry was surprised?" She says.

"Yeah my surprise went over well, like I hoped it would, I have another gift for later besides the candy" I say.

"Speaking of a second gift, I have one for you Henry" Mary Margret says.

"Oh, Miss Blanchard you didn't have to, you gave me the Christmas cup when the class visited AND now these PJs." Henry says.

"It's just a little something but don't tell the class when you get back. Besides you're my favorite roommate's son" she says.

"Do you have another roommate hidden that oh so large closet of yours" I laugh.

She hands Henry a package "Be careful this one is breakable."

Henry gently opens it to find a Peanuts snow globe that matches our new pjs and plays Christmas time is here from the beginning of the Christmas special.

"I love this song! I'm a closet Peanuts fan" I say.

"Oh, we'll have to watch the special when you get home I have it on DVD" MM says.

"It's a date" I say.

Henry smiles when he sees a matching Christmas ornament with a hook. "I just have to put it on our tree" he says.

"I just have to see you in those pjs now go change" she insists.

Yes, Sergeant Christmas" I say.

Henry goes into his bathroom. I go to the women's room in the Hall. When I'm in my new clothes I feel ridicules but oddly happy and peaceful. The footy bottoms are easier to walk in than I thought and remember. I guess because I'm not a clumsy toddler anymore.

When I see Henry in his snoopy pjs I almost cry because it makes me think about how I missed him at the stage where he probably wore things like that every night. He looks so stinking cute!

"You look adorable Henry."

"You do too Emma" Mary Margret says. "I have a sudden urge to put your hair up in pigtails."

"You are my friend, but do it and draw back a nub" I tell her.

"Yes Ma'am' She says nervously.

I reluctantly let her take a picture of us in the sleep wear. Of course Henry has his usual could light the room without electricity smile. I try to look as happy as my son. I don't know if I succeeded. August photo bombs us in one I might just get that one framed. He bends over and kisses me.

"August and Emma sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" my bestie sing songs. This seems to please my son.

"This is next year's Christmas card" She says. "Well I need go I'm meting David."

"You better leave" I say good naturedly.

As soon as she leaves there's knock on the door. "Dinner time" a nurse says.

"You hungry kid?" I ask.

"Yea, so hungry I smell my mom's chicken parm under the cover." He's shocked when he sees their usual Christmas Eve meal on the tray. "Wow, she managed to talk them into letting her bring it in" he says smiling.

"She told me she was doing that for us, she made us a plate too. Maybe the Evil Queen isn't so bad after all" I say. He just smiles; we say a blessing then dig in. This is good no matter what I think about her as a mom she can cook.

"I've missed home cooking" he says drinking his grape juice.

"I know kid. You know I've never had red velvet cake?" I say.

"Wow, it's one of Mom's Christmas Specials. She's been making it since I was two at least."

It's so moist! I better step up my game if I'm ever going to get custody of my kid. I can barely heat a frozen meal. Few of my foster moms cared enough to bake.

"Before I give you your big gifts I want to give you the care package I was going to give you when I thought I was going to make it to visit just after Thanksgiving but someone decided to go on a shoplifting spree on Black Friday." I hand him the care package.

"The story I wanted to catch up on, the mega crossover. I got before…" he stops suddenly. I figure he means before his life was turned upside down.

"They were in your room, I got your Gameboy and you're favorite games. Along with some art supplies. I also wanted to return your book. I see why you like it, the stories are awesome."

"I do stay busy with therapy and the hospital bond teacher helping me catch up, but I still get lonely and bored, this will help thank you" he says. "I wanted to get you something but I made you something in art therapy, you and my other mom. It's not nearly as cool as I wanted."

"Hold on sweet boy whatever it is it will be great, better than anything you could buy because it comes from you" I say.

He hands me a package wrapped in red tissue paper, inside is a necklace with polished sea shells some painted gold, a few are painted a color that matches my jacket. It's homemade but to me it may as well be Tiffany's. He also made me a keychain with his picture under plastic with holly and berries painted on it. "Henry they're beautiful!" I say. "I want to give you your big gifts now, one I picked out the other August did" I say. I hand him mine first "I know these versions of the fairy tales aren't as cool as the ones in your other book but they will make nice light reading. August you should give him the other gift. You found it in Gold's shop" I tell him.

August hands him the box the fancy Gold box. "I know you can't play yet but I have faith you can learn it. I have feeling it belongs in this family" he says.

Henry's mouth gaps open when he sees the beautiful chess set. "It looks like it belonged to a king or a great wizard" he says in aww. He hugs us both then he notices a piece of paper that looks like it belongs in his book, it shows a grey headed king playing chess with what looks like Henry's set.

When we're about to return the trays we notice another page, this oddly looks like a younger version of August and me together, walking in the rain. This confuses us both since the first time I remember meeting him was just a few months ago.

Suddenly I'm overwhelmed with images, I'm not sure are real images, images of August and me. I look about 17 or 18, August looks about 25 and clean shaven but still the bad boy in leather. Some of the images are just us hanging out in what seems to be the northwest, maybe Settle Washington. Some of them are us together in a intimate way. This can't be real memories because I was with Neal in Portland doing the low level Bonnie and Clyde thing. What is going on? Have to get this off my mind.

"Hey Kid ready for more sugar?" I ask "I have some candy Mr. French gave me I think he made it or had it made"

"Sure" he says putting aside the chess board he's been studying since we gave it to him.

"You know I think the chess set belonged to Snow White's Father the King, your Grandfather" He insists.

"It certainly looks fit for a king" I give him. We enjoy the nut clusters, Peanut butter balls, and other Christmas goodies till I'm hit with more Images I look over at August I think the same thing is happening him.

We say together "I think we need to talk."

"Did some odd things go through your mind after you saw the drawing of us walking together?" I ask him.

"You mean of us meting and having a romance when you were in your late teens, if so then yes. The last time I remembered seeing you, you were a few months old in a group home with me after we came to this world."

"What I just saw I'm more willing to believe in the curse and the Fairy Tale World or whatever you call it."

"It's the Enchanted Forest also known as Misthaven."

"I'm not saying I totally believe, but I'm starting to realize my reality is not what it seems. I've known for months Storybrooke wasn't your typical small town but couldn't put my finger on what was wrong. I still don't know but I want to find out, especially if whatever's happening makes it an unfit place for my kid to grow up."

"You are right it isn't an ordinary town. I'm glad you're opening up to what Henry has been trying to tell you" he says.

Just then I see an old man with a long white beard looks like Santa but in regular clothes. If he was here to entertain the kids he'd be in a red suit. There's something that seems familiar about him besides the resemblance to ST. Nick. "I think I've seen that guy before" I tell August.

"Yea, He reminds me that there would always seem to be someone there to help me when I felt lonely, needed advice or needed help this time of year" he says.

"In lots of the homes I stayed in I'd wind up wandering around the neighborhood if me and a foster parent had a fight. If I felt forgotten in a sea of kids or even if I was jealous of the attention or gifts a younger cuter kid was given that year that person would help me sort out whatever problem I had and get me to go back feeling better."

"Younger I can see, never cuter Princess" August says.

This time I say nothing about him calling me Princess and just blush. "We'll figure out this mystery but let's get back to Henry" I say. It's a good thing we did go back because I find my baby crying on his bed. That's just not right on Christmas Eve. "What's wrong Henry?" I ask, taking him in my arms.

"I should be better by now" he signs he's crying so hard he can't talk.

"Sweet boy, you're making progress. You'll be walking without help soon and I just know you'll have that surgery soon" I say holding him closer. I do what seems so natural now I give a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I love you so much Henry."

There's a gust of wind and people wandering halls in a state of confusion calling other people's names. "I love you too Mom. I think You broke the curse" he says in aww.

"True love's kiss can break any curse" August says.

"You mean I could've broken the curse at any time by kissing my Kid?"

"I guess technically you could have, but you didn't believe .What changed?"

"I guess I believed at least a little for a while but the visions we both had pushed it over the top" I said.

"August and I have something to tell you but we're going to need some help from an old friend of ours if we can find him again" I tell Henry.

"It's about why you seemed go into a trance when you saw that drawing of the two of you" Henry asks.

"Want to do a short term operation?" I ask. "Operation Reindeer maybe?" I ask.

"Reindeer, you think your friend is Santa?" he asks.

"Maybe, but hey it's Christmas eve, so it fits either way."

The three of us, make our way through the throngs trying to figure out what to do next, people wanting to shake the savior's hand, touch their princess. It's a little overwhelming. Still the only person we want to see is our old guide. Finally we see him. "So true love's kiss worked?" He asks.

"Apparently" I say.

"Yes, it's Me Emma Swan, Pinocchio It's Nick. I've watched after you most of your lives and I do belong in the Enchanted world. You want to know about the mysterious pictures that showed up in your son's room. I sent them to you I wanted you have your proper memories back."

"Who would want to alter our memories, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, or Mr. Gold as you know him?" He asks.

"Ask the Blue fairy" he says.

"So we did have a relationship?" I ask.

"Search your memories, you and your son deserve the truth" he says.

"What do you remember Mom, August?" Henry asks.

"First, I'm sorry I lied about your dad, apparently I didn't even know the truth" I say. "The guy I thought fathered you was a man named Neal Cassidy I was sent to jail for helping him retrieve some expensive watches he stole. We were going to sell them and settle down in Tallahassee Florida but I got caught. I just wanted you to think your dad was a hero not some guy who caused me to give birth in a county hospital handcuffed to a stretcher and give you up almost the minute you were born."

"Do you remember anything yet, Mom?"

"I am remembering" I say.

"I am too" August says.

"We met at the Space Needle I think. School had just ended. I was 17 that summer so I was almost 18. I'd waitressed in a crummy dinner for 6 months to get away from my last foster placement in New Jersey."

"Yes, I had just been there for about a month" August says. "I had a nice job in a used book store. It didn't pay much but gave me time to work my writing Yes, I really wanted to write. I appeared to be 25 but age is relative when you started as a wooden puppet, who looked 7."

"I remember thinking that is a cute older guy, but he'd never go for a messed up girl like me."

"I felt the same way. I also remember thinking I could NEVER tell her about my real past."

"How'd you figure out she was the baby Emma you were sent here with all grown up?" Henry asks.

"We had been together, about two weeks when she dropped her baby blanket out of her bag I picked it up and saw the name" he says. "I had tried to find her but no one would tell me anything when I got clues to her whereabouts, no one at social services would tell me anything."

"That's why YOU started telling me stories about magic and things you even asked me if I believed in magic…"

"Yes, I was going to tell you the truth, your past and destiny. But I never figured out how to tell you. Every idea I had I thought you'd never believe." He says. "I thought I had time, you were only 18.."

"We never did anything about our feelings besides kissing and such till I'd turned 18" I tell my son. I mutter under breath "I can't believe I was with Pinocchio."

August obviously hears me because he says "I can't believe I was with my princess. Papa is going to kill me. Your dad is going to kill me if He doesn't."

"They might want to, but Henry will stop them. They'll love Henry, Mary Margaret already does. I'll have to get used to calling her Mom or mother or something. My mom is Snow White Right?"

"Yes the book was accurate" he says.

"I'm a fricking Disney Princess. I can't even sing."

"Don't worry singing is not required in the enchanted forest. I can't even whistle!" he laughs.

"I don't know if the blue fairy erased our memories but until just now I only remembered living there, not meting you there. After I left the group home the next time I remember seeing you was a few months ago here in Storybrooke" I say. "We have a lot work out since it seems you're Henry's father but we have time" I say.

"I have to admit I started having flashes of memory in Golds shop. I had them off and on until I saw the drawing, then they increased. I am glad you had them too after you saw it."

"Was that why you kissed me?" I ask.

"Yes, I just acted on a flood of feelings. I won't kiss you like that without permission ever again" he says looking embarrassed.

"Shut up and kiss me. Merry Christmas" I say.

Nick leaves Henry one more present, a drawing of the three of us together with a note "Enjoy your new family, you deserve it" Nick.

"I need to see my Papa now that curse has broken but I'll see you two tomorrow, Merry Christmas Princess. Merry Christmas Son" he says grinning broadly. I think Henry has his smile.

"Merry Christmas Charlie Brown" I say.

"It's been a big day, bigger than I thought it'd be. You ready for bed kid?"

"Yes, stay with me Mom?" he says

"Of course I will."

"Think this hospital bed will hold two?" he asks.

"Not sure but I can push the parent cot closer if it doesn't." We snuggle up together for a long winter's nap and dream of the adventures the New Year and new Storybook might bring.

Author's note this story does not mean I've turned my back on Swanfire. I just want to explore Wooden Swan. AT first I thought He might be Henry's dad, this is my little way of making it so in this AU. The Neil mentioned is not Balefire he's a random guy. Bae's still out there.


	2. Chapter 2 a New Family

A Twist of Fate

AKA A Christmas Twist of Fate

Chapter 2: The new family fights for their future and face their past. Who wiped their memories? It's now the beginning of season 2.

The Beginning

It's late January when Henry is discharged from rehab. He's going to have the implant surgery. An anonymous donor is paying for what insurance doesn't and arranged for the best team in the country to do the surgery. I think I know who it is but such an act of kindness with no strings attached would ruin his image especially knowing who he was in the Enchanted Forest.

I'm still getting used to the whole magic is real thing and that Henry was Right. I'm the daughter of two people I thought only existed in story books and a Disney cartoon. A princess. I thought was annoyingly naive even as a kid. I was more into Superheroes like the Power Rangers and Wonder Woman. As far as Disney Princesses I liked Mulan the best. Still wrapping my head around the fact Pinocchio is the father of my son. Which means Archie might be like an uncle or something. Can He still be his therapist or would that be a conflict? I still need to tell Marco the truth, or rather August and I need to.

I hope the old guy reacts well. I'm sure he has old world values in whichever version you're talking about. I know he won't be angry at Henry, he's just a kid. I hope he can accept him as family. I 'more worried about how this will affect his relationship with August. They just found each other after 28 years. Will he be angry at me?

I know my parents adore him. They met officially as His Grandparents a couple of days after Christmas. They can't stop planning how they're going to spoil us. It's embarrassing to me at least. I think Henry deserves every bit of it and more after what he's went though.

They're debating which horses that came over with the curse to give US! I'm not sure I'm ready for a horse and Henry will have to walk without help before he gets on a horse. My parents are amazing. They gave me up to protect me. Dad started his cursed existence as a John Doe in a hospital. He still has a nasty scar on his chest from Regina's guards. He nearly died making sure I got to safety in the wardrobe. I may not have liked David Nolin but I owe my life to Shepherd-turned-Prince David, my Dad.

I get to let Henry stay with me till the work on Regina's house is done, I hope I got everything he needs from his room at Regina's. He doesn't know that yet.

"Mom I think I should visit Tim Brenham at the cemetery I didn't know him that well in life, he was a year younger than me. Even Archie thinks it would help me heal. I just found out his real name was Tim Baker. He was the Grandson of Mr. Duke, the guy who brought the dog Christmas Eve. "

"I think he was distantly related to one of the royal families," I say. I want to cry when I think about close I came to being in the Baker's position putting flowers on my kid's grave for his birthday and Christmas. I start to tear up.

"What's wrong mom?" Henry asks.  
"I'm just so grateful to still have you, Henry." He hugs me like He'll never let go.  
"I think all the love I have around me saved," He says

First we go to pick up something for the poor child's grave. When we pile into the bug, we go straight to a small florist next to the cemetery. We pick a small balloon with a teddy bear with angel wings and a tan dog with floppy black ears and a black tail. He said Tim said he had once at school one of the few times he talked to him. When, we get there it looks like his parents are there doing a ritual.

His Mother says "hello Princess," and bows even though she's understandably crying. "You came to visit our son's grave on his birthday," his mom says. "He would have been ten at noon, today." She holds the stuffed bag. "You couldn't know this, your highness, but we had a dog like that in the Enchanted Forest. Oddly it was included in our fake memories. His name was Rags. Our Boy loved him in both of his lives. He died when Tim was 7. I like to think of them playing together again. Never forget how blessed you are to still have Henry even though he's different for now. He's still alive. "

"I do feel grateful, so does Regina. I didn't know today was Tim's birthday, But Henry just got discharged from rehab and we thought it would be a good time to go. Of course he had to miss the funeral, but we wanted to pay our respects. "

"Thank you. We're so grateful for all you've done as Sheriff and savior. We've been praying for Henry's Healing since we found out he was still the hospital. "

I hand her my number. "Call me anytime, if you need to talk."

"Yes, we need each other." Henry hugs her which she gratefully returns "I hope you know how great this little man is. He tried to protect the other kids. He's so much like your papa," she says.

"I know He's amazing. I can't believe I gave birth to such a strong kid. "

"I feel the same way about my Timmy. He was the most beautiful baby I ever saw. And a strong beautiful soul. That chant/song you heard was a version of 'Happy Birthday' in our home village.

"Thank you I need to learn about the culture I was born into." It's not your fault you were born just as the curse was hitting. You never even got to sleep in your crib for a night, or leave any drool on your sheets. You never got an official godparent, fairy or human. The mother, I find out, is named Diana. I say a quick prayer I learned in one of my nicer longer-term foster homes, then hug her again and take my little guy back to the bug.

"Wanna go get your first decent meal since Christmas, Kid?" 

"Granny's? I've been craving her burgers and chocolate milk shake for too long," Henry says.

"I hope Granny has a big enough glass to handle the craving," I laugh.

We get to Granny's. Ruby is at the door to meet, then as soon as she sees the now famous yellow bug.

"I've missed your smiling face Henry," Ruby says. "Your usual, Emma?"

"Yes, Grilled cheese, onion rings, and chocolate peanut butter shake."

"I want a double cheese burger with everything, and fries, and a chocolate PB shake too, Ruby. I missed you too," Henry says.

"I missed you too," Granny says.

"Hey princess," a voice says

"August!" we both cry

"Did I miss lunch?" He asks.

"No, we just ordered, Charlie Brown," I say.

"I think I'll have "A chicken wrap with ranch," August says, "and some fries, and ice tea."  
Ruby reaches over to hug Henry. "I'm so glad to see you out of the hospital."

"I wanted lunch from here. It's been too long," Henry says.

"I went the grocery store to make sure you guys have Henry's favorite foods. I also made sure you had Nutella for your whole wheat bagels; remember just because you put it on whole wheat doesn't make it a health food," August whispers.

"Yes, It does," I insist.

"What time do I need to be home?" Henry asks.

"You're not going back to Muffin Street at least right now. Regina said you could live at the loft while she makes sure the house is easier to get around in," I tell him. I won't be far from you. "

"I get to live with you and grandma and grandpa for a while." His eyes light up.

"What do you want me to call you, August?" Henry asks.

"Let me think. I'm still not used to the fact I have a son; one who better at being brave, truthful, and selfless than I was. Papa will love you.

Henry hugs him. "I love you. I have best family in the world any world. "

"You'll have your own room at the loft. If we didn't bring something from Regina's you need or want, just tell me," I say. "Your bed set, the three bears, all the stuff I brought to your hospital room, your alarm clock. August and I are figuring out how to move your TV and computer. What movies do you want?" Emma asks.

"I have a Disney collection to embarrass just about my entire family. I'm surprised the Snow White DVD hasn't met with an accident, even before she got her magic back. It's gotten lost a few times but mom always came clean with where she hid it. The VCR copy got eaten a long time ago.

"A truck load of embarrassment coming up. Anything else?" August asks.

"MY MCU collection," He says.

"Do you have 'Iron Man 2' or 'Captain America? I haven't seen them," I say.

"Yes I do, I think. If I remember right, 'Cpt. America' in PlayStation. I was going to watch 'Iron Man 2' the morning after it happened when I woke up. It should be on the top of my stack. "

August goes to pay the bill and finds out it's been taken care of. Mr. Gold takes his own sack and goes back to the pawn shop, smiling.

We go to take him home and get the rest of his things. "You want the Big Stitch that sits on your Bed Because I might need a car seat?" I laugh.

"Of course Mom, if you can," he says.

We get to our apartment. I make sure my parents are actually there. "My Parents," how cool is that? I'm finding letting go of my anger is easier than I thought. Me accidently seeing the scars he got fighting off the Evil Queens guards is helping. They would die for me like I'd die for Henry.

"Hi Mom and Dad, do you mind watching your new Grandson for a while. I want to get a few more of his things. I promise he's potty-trained. " Henry looks embarrassed.

"We insist, in fact. Snow knows Henry much better than I do. I want to catch up," Dad Says. "If she'll part with them, bring home lots of old photos."

"I plan to," I say. I want to see my beautiful boy as he grew up.

As I leave I hear, "Let the spoiling begin."

When I get there, Regina is on the Front steps, waiting.

"I'm not going to allow you to take everything Henry owns," Regina says. "He's my son too."  
I notice she says 'too' this time. She acknowledges that we're both Henry's moms. That's a good step.  
"I need some clothes and books and movies and such. I'd love if you could make me copies of some pictures. "

"I'm Glad you're asking and not just taking without permission. I do have copies of some adorable photos you and his new-found father will love. I'm sure you didn't look at him as they took him away. "

"I couldn't. It was an emergency C-section. I was sick. I wasn't going to anyway. I knew I'd want to keep him. I knew I wasn't ready. "

"I didn't know that part. Until I found out where you were when you were carrying him; I figured you had a text book pregnancy. A C section, ouch. All Gold told me was that he was a little premature. " Regina says. "The Pile you created is in his room."

I go to Henry's room. I think it hasn't been touched since I got his Christmas care package together. I think before that, the day he was kidnapped. His bed unmade, his captain America Blu-ray still in the play station. The giant sized Stitch is still waiting for Henry to return on his bed. I can sit him on the back seat.

I go to his closet to pick out what clothing I want him to have at the house. Let's see: I think he looks nice in that shirt. These seem to be his favorite blue jeans and they aren't too worn out. There's the Pjs I saw him when we were investigating the murder that didn't happen. I guess he could use his winter coat gloves. Oh yea, there is his scarf. I think I have seen him with it more than without it. He needs those. It's January; I don't want him to have to stay indoors whether he starts back to school while he's with me or not. I'll leave his winter uniform till it's decided when he's returning to school. His books are already there. I look at the note on a blue photo album. OH she made me a photo album.

I never knew Mom saw him as a baby much less held him. She almost looks like she knew Henry is family or it just my imagination. Awww… Baby Him dressed as Pumpkin, Awww… My Baby when He lost his first tooth. He was so cute His first Day at school. He had a uniform. Even in pre-K, he was so cute. Him "camping" with the 3 bears.

"I almost forgot this one," Regina says, handing me one of Henry dressed as Batman complete with fake muscles. This one brings me to tears. I think this was the first one he picked himself. He watched a Batman cartoon and became totally infatuated with this world's pulp heroes" Regina says

"OHH Batgirl was the first costume I remember clearly; I was 5 too. I think this calls for a double frame I say with a grin

"Would you like a copy of his report cards?"

"Of course, I want see how he did before he met me."

Back at the loft. "What do you want to do first," Snow asks her new grandson.

"Let's watch a movie," Henry says.

"What Movie?" David asks.

"Spiderman," Henry answers quickly.

"I'm not sure I saw it," Snow says.

"I only have fake memories of Spiderman, but hopefully that's enough to understand the movie," David says.

"I think it will," Henry says.

They start the movie. Henry climbs in Snow's lap which makes the princess overjoyed. Henry falls asleep by the climatic fight between Spiderman and the Green Goblin.

August and I come in with hot pizza which I immediately lay on the kitchen counter. I'm so glad I have empty hands when I get into the living room because I see something that I have to capture on my Cell phone. My sweet boy is curled up in my mom's lap! It's SO cute! I don't want to wake Henry but I figure my mom's lap is numb.

"Mom, Dad, we're back." We have two boxes of stuff in The Bug but I wanted to bring in Pizza first. "Since when do we have Pizza Hut?" I ask my parents. I look at the box again and see its Pizza _**House**_.

"Who knows? We might get some chains since the curse is broken," Snow says.

"They gave some samples out. It's just as good as the chain to me," I say.

"Did you say Pizza?" Henry asks, waking up. He's my son alright. I think the smell of Pizza would wake me from a sleeping curse. "I brought pepperoni and Sausage and mushroom. Yes, you smell Chocolate, I got a very large chocolate chip cookie. "

"Thank you mom!"

"Want to eat first, or unpack your things first?" I ask.

"I'll unpack, then eat," he says. "You brought my ceiling projector and my big Stitch. I missed you," he says to the huge blue alien. Henry unpacks and joins us quickly for pizza.

The child acts like he hasn't had pizza in a long time but then again maybe Regina never gives it to him.

"He's a growing boy. I remember I hit a growth spit about that time; of course I'd only been a real boy about 3 years then, so I had no idea what was going on," August says.

"I just had another 'Oh My Goodness' moment," I say. "I just realized again a fairy tale character fathered my son."

"A former puppet too, Princess." August adds.

"You'll probably have a lot of OMG moments now that the curse is broken," Mom says.

"Do we have any relatives I should look out for? Any strange Aunts or uncles?" I ask.

"Well, there is my Vampire Sister, Rose Red," Mom says, already cracking up.

"CUTE," Henry and I both say.

"I'm an only child," Mom says. "My parents were King Leopold and Queen Ava.

"I was raised an only child. The truth is more complicated," Dad says. "My mother was Ruth and my dad was Robert. They've both passed on."

Next we tear into the big cookie with milk. We learn so much about our extended family, at least I do. My son doesn't seem too surprised of course he has the book. Still, he's full of questions.

"So, Pinocchio, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Dad asks. I can practically hear a sword being drawn.

"I will only take our relationship as far as she wants. I do plan to be the best father to Henry I can be, living up the responsibilities that come with fatherhood. I also want to experience the pleasures that go with being the parent of such a great kid.

"Good answer, young man" Dad says, even though biologically August is now older than Dad with the curse.

After we clean up the table I say, "Anyone want see baby pictures of Henry?"

"We thought you'd never ask," They all say. My parents, August, and even my kid.

They have the same reactions I did to Henry growing up, When we get to Henry as Batman, I show them me as Batgirl. Mom says, "I have just the double frame to show those off in."

"Now for the piece de resistance," I say, taking out the picture of Mom holding new baby Henry.

"I've thought that was a fake memory since the curse broke. I thought she'd never let me hold her little prince even when cursed me," Mom says. Though it felt so right holding him like he was family. I know now why it did.

"Shows not even a dark curse can separate this family. You visited me in hospital. Who gave our baby a home when she arrived here," Dad points out. I'm crying again.

"I know its three weeks into January, but I owe Emma a viewing of 'Charlie Brown's Christmas'," Mom says.

"If Emma still wants it, then by all means my love, we'll watch a Christmas special In January." Dad says.

"I want it" I say.

"Come on, Princess; we're adults, August says.

"You afraid I'll call you Blockhead again?" I ask.

My parents laugh and my son applies level-three puppy-dog eyes. This is too much for August and he gives in. We sit down to enjoy the beloved special.

"Why's Charlie Brown's life have be so hard? He's a nice kid" dad asks.

You have to admit makes him a sympatric Character. Their Creator based him on himself. After we watch the Christmas Special and the New Year's special after that, August goes back to Granny's. I decide to turn in. I take a shower and get into my Pjs ready for a good night's sleep. I'm restless but when I fall asleep I see myself in the cemetery I was in earlier. I'm holding the Three Bears and some balloons, "Happy Birthday," I say. I look at the Grave it reads Henry Daniel Mills Swan. I wake up in a cold sweat. First thing I do is look in Henry's room. He's asleep, clinging tightly to his bears with standing guard at the head of his bed, He looks beyond peaceful and so cute! I lay a soft kiss on his cheek and go to get some coco.

When I get to the kitchen, my mom is up. It's 12:45 A.M. that's not like my Roomie. Then again she's now Snow White, My mom, a woman, I'm Just getting to know.

I find all of the things I need to make my favorite treat from scratch. I'm so glad my mom likes her coco the way I do. I get my Lilo and Stitch Mug with the saying, "You're different one of kind with both Lilo and Stitch.

"I had a feeling you'd be up," my mom says. She makes her own coco In a Snow White mug I bought her as a joke for Christmas last year.

"Motherly instinct?" I ask.

"Also, I'm worried about how My Students are taking their memories returning. What's troubling you, sweetie?'

"I'll start at the beginning, when I took Henry home from the hospital. He wanted to go to Tim Brenham Aka Baker's grave. His parents were there and his mom and I talked for a while. I had already though about what it would be like being in her position. She told me it would've been Tim's Birthday. I gave her my Cell number and told her if she need to talk call me. It made me think even more that I could've been the one who lost a child. She said she was praying for Henry that shows what a kind person she is.

"They've been like that in both worlds. His cousin Joseph is in my Room this year. When He returned, he was a mess between his cousin's death, and Henry still being in ICU, and the trauma they all went through. In the old world they provided baked good goods for the palace. They sent the best cake when they found out I was carrying you."

"Back to why I'm up," I say. I had a nightmare that was going to Henry's Grave on his birthday. I woke up in a cold sweat. I thought coco with cinnamon would calm me. I think that and talking to you is. By the way why is there a candle next Henry's bed?"

"That's an old trick Charming used when I'd have a nightmare as an after effect of the sleeping curse or about my parents deaths. It chased the nightmares away. You may not believe it but it does.

"Is that why Henry's sleeping like a baby that's just been feed?" I ask.

"Maybe that, or he feels safe with so much family around. Would you like to try it?" Mom asks.

"Sure, couldn't hurt." I finish my coco and go back to bed. Soon, mom's there with a big candle that smells like vanilla. She lights it and kisses me on the forehead. Despite everything, I think the younger me would be very jealous of grown me.

Next chapter: Henry Mets Geppetto and they confront Blue.


End file.
